Kazkis Proxy
Kazkis Proxy was the proxy of Asura, who customarily assumed a human guise and the alias Kazkis Hauer. At Charos, he was unable to reunite with his lover, Senex Proxy, instead encountering Vincent Law and Pino, whom he took with him back to Asura. Knowing that Vincent was a proxy, Kazkis hoped to replace his recent loss, but became furious when he discovered Vincent had no memories, subsequently attacking him to provoke the proxy to emerge. When it did, Kazkis was overpowered and killed, an end he gladly welcomed. Physical Appearance As a human, Kazkis has long, wavy blond hair that he partially keeps tied in several ponytails. He also possesses stubble, blue eyes, and sharp features, as well as a soft, somewhat soothing voice. In this form, he is only seen dressed in a white, loosely-buttoned shirt, a necklace, brown khaki pants, and sandals. As a proxy, Kazkis is far more muscular, with varying shades of grey and beige skin, and short, grey-white hair. He also possesses the long nails, opaque eyes, and harsher-sounding voice that is shared by all proxies. History Kazkis met Senex long ago, each building a companion tower in Asura and Charos respectively, to serve witness at the vows they would exchange upon their awakening. Both had come to see the way of grief of the proxies, and suffered for it, and through their mutual suffering, they came to have an unshakable love. When Senex attacked the last remaining troops at Charos, Kazkis went to meet her as promised, but instead found her dead. He discovered Vincent and Pino there, the former being unconscious, and took them to Asura. At this point, Kazkis had already deduced that Vincent had killed Senex. When Vincent awoke, he introduced himself as Kazkis Hauer, the master of Asura's tower. Pino was nervous and apprehensive around him and avoided all contact, despite Kazkis admitting to being glad Vincent made it this far in order for them to meet. Vincent's suspicions were aroused, however, when Pino discovered the Knights that attacked Charos in Kazkis' possession. The next time Vincent and Kazkis met, Vincent confronted him about it. Kazkis did not deny the Knights' existence, but claimed war to be pointless, destruction being absolute. To strengthen the fact, he pointed out that Vincent saw the end of Charos, and saw Senex, Vincent erroneously thinking that Senex was the reason for Charos' end. Through the discussion that ensued, Kazkis admitted to feeling the same way Vincent had; he too felt powerless, unable to do anything, nor find peace of mind, as his long life dragged on, lacking purpose. He then admitted to feeling a love for Vincent, not unlike the love he felt for Senex, going on to tell of how he and Senex made Charos and Asura and of their plans to meet and exchange vows upon their awakening. Due to Senex dying at Vincent's hands before they were able to do so, Kazkis had no qualms to love Vincent instead, admitting to being honored to have met him in such a way. This caused Vincent to object, unable to understand Kazkis' intentions, as well as insisting that he never killed Senex. Kazkis was astonished at Vincent's reaction, but when Vincent fled the room, Kazkis realized he remembered nothing and grew enraged, wrecking the dining room and indulging in more wine. Determined, now, to avenge Senex, he followed Vincent to the top of the tower. After discussing briefly about the war between Asura and Charos and Vincent accusing Kazkis of not protecting his people, Kazkis pressed Vincent to recall who he was, the latter stumbling over what he did while he was in Mosk. Given how before this interrogation Vincent had never thought about it before, it confirmed for Kazkis that Vincent intentionally erased his memories. Musing now, he surmised that Vincent gave Monad his memories, despite the fact that it would have been too much for her to handle, because she loved him. The discussion only further confused Vincent, but now that Kazkis had confirmed that Vincent had run away from his obligations and was a traitor, and had murdered his beloved Senex, he shed his human disguise and revealed himself to be Kazkis Proxy, the Agent of Light. Vincent attempted to flee and defend himself with a revolver, but Kazkis pursued him, urging him to use his instincts to fight. Despite his struggles, he was shot thrice, but he managed to run to a shrine. There, Kazkis found him again, as well as the Knights, but when Kazkis initiated the proxy killing technique, Vincent's self-preservation instincts kicked in and he shifted into his proxy form. But he was still lucid, and unsure how to fight back. Kazkis demanded to know what Vincent was the Agent of, but upon receiving no answer, attempted to kill Vincent again, whose speed kicked in and enabled him to escape. Kazkis warned him that there was no escape now, for they were both trapped with this turn of events. Kazkis attempted to find more wine, but found none to his liking. Vincent found him again and asked to know what a proxy was, adding that he didn't want to fight him. Kazkis argued that Vincent had no right to ask such a thing when he had erased his memories and was here because he wanted to kill him, due to it being the time of the Awakening. When Vincent tried to insist, Kazkis demanded to know who killed Senex and whether Vincent had killed other proxies. Dimly remembering killing Monad caused Vincent inner turmoil, which is when Kazkis attacked him again. He demanded to know why Vincent wanted so badly to live when he had both lost his way and his love, and promised to avenge Senex's death. Recalling Re-l gave Vincent enough incentive to fight back and surrender to his proxy instincts, finally delivering a fatal blow to Kazkis. Still lucid, Vincent asked why this was happening, and Kazkis asked him again what he was the Agent of. In that moment, Vincent recalled he was Ergo Proxy, the Agent of Death. Knowing this, Kazkis gave him one last cryptic warning on how those who struggled to discover the truth often shied away from it before succumbing to his wounds and dying, but was spiritually reunited in death with Senex. Personality Kazkis continuously indulged in alcohol, although it neither affected him, nor was pleasing to the taste. Abilities Unlike other Proxies, Kazkis could generate and control fire, which he emitted from his hands. This is probably due to the fact that he is the Agent of Light. Quotes *"Who else could have survived?" *"Who wouldn't come to the aid of a friend?" Trivia * Both Kazkis and Senex have the word キス(kiss) as part of their name. Appearances *Light Beam (Shining Sign) *Shards of Brilliance (Angel's Share) Category:Characters Category:Proxies